lost love last part 1
by Iceheart59
Summary: about two girls who fall in love but with their worst nightmares


Long ago in the times of demons a girl named Delvara lived many stories surround her for she loved both Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. Her heart gives not a clue what to do for she feels as weak as mentioned in the stories of a princess and an assassin. Her heart not pure for Delvara was vicious fowl and cruel. She considered every obstacle until that day.

"Delvara up you need to get ready to choose a husband!" her father called to her.

Delvara frowned she wasn't listening to him. She slowly walked over to her window and leapt her feet hitting the ground. It sent an exclusionary amount of pain through her body. She bit her lip to stop a yell from escaping her lips. As she was running past the guards she ran into the chest of a man. Her heart plummeted as she looked to see who it was.

"Princess should you be running around in the cold?" he asked smiling innocently.

It was Bankotsu.

"What's it your business Bankotsu?" Delvara asked with a sneer.

"You're going to be put in danger going out there." He simply said.

Delvara's mind began whirling what was she going to do to get rid of this missionary? He was in her way and would probably tell her father she was running away from home because she will not marry a man if she does not love him. Bankotsu stared down at her as she stood there confused.

"So get the fuck out of my way Bankotsu before you die!" she shouted evilly.

"Princess you shouldn't talk like that you're a young lady." Bankotsu said seriously. Then Delvara saw Sesshomaru in the distance. She smiled and glared at Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru!" she called happily.

Sesshomaru turned around and smirked. Her heart rate was at an extremely fast speed already and she really didn't want to talk to any one about it. She slowly positioned herself so if she had to she could escape Bankotsu.

"Well my little Delvara you always get into trouble don't you? Come now let's get you to the shop to buy that dress for the ball. Sorry for the inconvenient Bankotsu she's an impatient little fire cracker. Let's go and hurry don't forget to keep up." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her away. She waved good bye and followed him until they were out of human ear shot.

"Thank you it was good timing to for a second I thought you were going to leave me to deal with it myself." Delvara said gratefully.

"And so I should of." He growled menacingly.

"But you didn't are you going to go to that damn ball?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope I would never but if I am forced that is another story. Got it?" He said again not looking at her with no smile and emotionless gold eyes. He finally looked at her after a while.

She looked at him and finally said in a soft barely above a whisper voice, "I forgot how much you took my breath away Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was just admitting something of great importance. She slowly began turning away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't he'll find you and you don't want that do you? Bankotsu's a determined man and he'll track you down slowly and follow you. What are you running from any way?" He said with an interest spark in his eyes.

She sighed it was time she told him or risk him telling her father.

"Sesshomaru I'm running from marriage I love none of the men my father found "So get the fuck out of my way Bankotsu before you die!" she shouted evilly.

"Princess you shouldn't talk like that you're a young lady." Bankotsu said seriously. Then Delvara saw Sesshomaru in the distance. She smiled and glared at Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru!" she called happily.

Sesshomaru turned around and smirked. Her heart rate was at an extremely fast speed already and she really didn't want to talk to any one about it. She slowly positioned herself so if she had to she could escape Bankotsu.

"Well my little Delvara you always get into trouble don't you? Come now let's get you to the shop to buy that dress for the ball. Sorry for the inconvenient Bankotsu she's an impatient little fire cracker. Let's go and hurry don't forget to keep up." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her away. She waved good bye and followed him until they were out of human ear shot.

"Thank you it was good timing to for a second I thought you were going to leave me to deal with it myself." Delvara said gratefully.

"And so I should of." He growled menacingly.

"But you didn't are you going to go to that damn ball?" Delvara asked suspiciously.

"Nope I would never but if I am forced that is another story. Got it?" He said again not looking at her with no smile and emotionless gold eyes. He finally looked at her after a while.

She looked at him and finally said in a soft barely above a whisper voice, "I forgot how much you took my breath away Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was just admitting something of great importance. She slowly began turning away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't he'll find you and you don't want that do you? Bankotsu's a determined man and he'll track you down slowly and follow you. What are you running from any way?" He said with an interest spark in his eyes.

She sighed it was time she told him or risk him telling her father.

"Sesshomaru I'm running from marriage I love none of the men my father found for me and I will marry for love. How did you know I was running away though?" She replied interested now in what he had to say.

"I just knew by the way you were acting. You're not hard to read I'm surprised Bankotsu hasn't caught on yet." He answered he sounded bored with the question and that convinced Delvara he knew more about her than she wished.

"I see I have to go before my father finds me though stay clear and please say not a word." She said in a quick reply and turned to bolt toward the woods on the far end. Before she got even to a mile he caught up and grabbed her hand racing off into the woods with her. She was his to care for since he knew nothing about her fighting skilled he'd protect her and for some odd reason Sesshomaru didn't despise protecting a half demon even if he hated them.

"What of Bankotsu?" she heard a man say.

Delvara turned to see Jakotsu there talking to Renkotsu.

"Well if it isn't Renkotsu and Jakotsu my faithful friends who travel with Bankotsu." Delvara sneered viciously.

They just laughed at her with no more interest in her words than in her. Then he came and it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Well isn't this nice its my little half demon scum of a brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru taunted.

Delvara glared at him and hugged Inuyasha.

"Do you always dress like Kagome?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm…no I just borrowed some of her clothes I usually look like my sister and friend Kikyo. Is that a problem?" she replied softly as they separated.

"What ever you say Delvara. Have you seen her lately?" Inuyasha said as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Nope if I did I won't tell." Delvara teased.

"Of course you would your loyalty belongs to me and I know you." Inuyasha smirked happily.

"Ha you barely know me you fool." Delvara growled viciously.

"Inuyasha I think you should leave her be she's in a bit of a bad mood today." Sesshomaru warned as he saw Delvara reach for her sword. He hadn't noticed it a minute ago when they began running.

"So this is where you got off to Princess?" Bankotsu said in a dry tone.

"Sure so why did you come after me?" Delvara asked suspiciously.

"I didn't I was actually looking for one of my good friends." Bankotsu said sweetly.

Delvara saw a girl with long midnight black hair and midnight blue eyes. Her lips were as red as human blood on freshly fallen snow and her skin as pale as the freshly fallen snow it's self.

"Bankotsu of all the people." She said with menace.

The anger was obvious in her dark eyes.

"Awe Iceheart you'll fall for me soon then what?" Bankotsu asked a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"You only wish Bankotsu." Iceheart said sweetly.

There was a look in her eyes that reminded Delvara of Kikyo.

"You know I would never wish for something like that unless I know it's true. Your precious you know that I wonder what your older sister Kikyo would do if she knew you assassinated people." Bankotsu said in a fake disappointed voice.

Delvara spun around to see another guy show up he looked exactly like Iceheart only a little more sympathetic.

"Hey who are you?" Delvara asked interested in what the new comer had to say.

"I'm Icebolt one of your worst nightmares." He answered sweetly.

"If you're a cop yes." Delvara said with interest in her eyes.

"I'm not a cop. I'm an assassin." He answered again.

Delvara smirked and asked, "Is she your sister?"

"Who Iceheart? Yeah she's my twin." He replied softly, "She looks like you. Are you related to Kikyo?"

"Really? Yeah Kikyo's my Sister. So she's yours to?" Delvara replied sweetly. Her heart had stopped pounding as much but then she saw Suikotsu attack Iceheart and leapt to battle like a trained lion. Her sword flew with all the grace of a crane. She looked sweet in her regular form but her battle form differed from time to time. Meaning she was more dangerous than a panther. Iceheart couldn't believe what she saw as she slashed out knocking her attacker on his ass. She didn't care though she was only watching her prey now. Delvara watched Iceheart fight like an assassin. So she too was trained to fight.

"Are you surprised Delvara?" Iceheart asked her.

"Yeah but I guess I shouldn't be right?" Delvara said softly.

"Most definitely if you're my sister." Iceheart replied.

"So you're an assassin to?" Delvara asked stunned.

"Guess it's not much of a surprise when you have Bankotsu chasing you. You'd expect the girl to be a very powerful assassin." Iceheart answered softly with little love and you could tell she wasn't pleased.

Bankotsu was glaring now he didn't look to pleased with Iceheart's answer to Delvara's question.

"I see. Can you tell me about Sesshomaru now?" Delvara asked now watching Sesshomaru. Iceheart looked at her shocked without knowing what to say or how to say it. She wondered to her self 'is this truly my sister or is she an assassin with a heart unlike me?'

"Iceheart you ok?" Bankotsu asked as Renkotsu treated Suikotsu's wounds.

"Yes I am Bankotsu what makes you ask any way?" She answered still thinking about what to tell Delvara who was staring at her expectantly.

"Alright Delvara Sesshomaru's not like any man you know. He's quite expectant and despises humans and half breeds. He prefers to stay to himself but always remember even a cold-hearted man like Lord Sesshomaru is capable of love. You are my sister aren't you?" Iceheart explained to Delvara.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Delvara replied with worry.

"Well because we have a rule not to get mixed up with men like Bankotsu and Sesshomaru." Iceheart answered softly as she watched Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled at her and then Icebolt jumped out of his hiding spot behind Bankotsu.

Iceheart screamed, "Bankotsu Look out!"

She flew across kicking her brother down and being pulled with him.

"What are you doing here Icebolt?" She asked softly with little care.

"Saving you duh. God how many times do I have to tell you when ever you're in trouble I'll be there for you no matter what sister? I guess a lot since it hasn't sunk in by now. Why did you warn that mercenary any way I could have had him and now he's aware I'm here? What was going through your head at that moment?" Icebolt complained.

"I'm in love with him Icebolt." Iceheart answered truthfully her eyes full of hurt because she knew she had just betray her brother and all they ever believed right.

"You're what!" Icebolt roared pushing his sister off him and resting his hand on his blade.

"I'm in love with him you idiot." She repeated her hand on her own blade.

Delvara's hand instinctively went to her blade and she bent her knees preparing to leap in if a fight broke out only to feel Sesshomaru's hand on her arm holding her back. She yanked and pulled to be free but he was too strong Iceheart had been right when she said 'he's a man like no other'. Anger swelled in the pit of her belly and her cold silver eyes grew colder. She yanked one finally time and heard a snap. She looked down to see her arm had been broken

"You idiot! What's going on in that head of yours that possessed you to yank so hard you broke your arm? Are you mad? You can't jump in their battle because it's between Iceheart and Icebolt. Nobody can. Did you know they're the most well known Assassination group in all of the land?" Sesshomaru shouted his anger now sparked.

'Why is he so angry though? He barely knows me but he's so angry. Is it because I defied his order or because I hurt myself? No it can't be because I hurt myself because he's cold-hearted.' Delvara though to herself looking at Sesshomaru and the anger in his gold eyes.

"I'm not an idiot Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed back only to see him smile.

"What's wrong with you? You get a kick out of making girls upset or something?" Delvara accused in a vicious voice.

"No it's just funny how you feel offended by someone showing you that you weren't the only one who thought you were an idiot for doing something like that. I was only worried Delvara nothing personal." He answered her in a whisper and she knew he enjoyed people thinking he was a heartless full blooded demon. She thought he was just plain dumb for it. She looked back at Iceheart and Icebolt dancing in the heat of the battle. She heard the clashing of the swords and saw the red blood flowing down Iceheart's arm. She saw the pain in Icebolt's eyes and knew he wasn't enjoying the fight. Delvara stepped in between the two of them and used both her arms with her two swords to block their blows now. She felt the pain in her broken arm sear in her and she cried out not trying too. Hadn't she felt this pain before? Then before she knew it she blacked out and Sesshomaru caught her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Iceheart asked with a lot of care.

"It's your fault she's like this Icey but she'll be fine trust me." Sesshomaru answered.

"How can I trust you?" Iceheart said menacingly.

"You can start by believing I would never harm her." Sesshomaru shot back with challenge in his eyes.


End file.
